As use of cellular phones and other informational electronic devices has increased, so has the propensity of motor vehicle drivers to use such devices while operating motor vehicles. The use of electronic devices to make telephone calls, send text messages, use the Internet, and other activities has been determined to significantly distract driver attention from driving related tasks, increasing the risk of vehicle related accidents due to driver inattention. This is a significant safety hazard both for the driver of the motor vehicle and others on the road.
Needs exist for improved systems and methods for transmission detection, interruption, and notification.